Couch Time
by SolidBabe
Summary: She was just sitting there, thinking about some strange things, and some unpleasant things. April was just tired of the difficulties that her life threw at her. Why was she sitting her all by herself anyway?


**Finally my first story, I can't wait to see the reaction. This is a little one shot about April reflecting on her abnormal life then Casey comes and... you'll have to read and see what he does. Now I know this isn't to popular a pairing but seriously guys.**

**A turtle with a human... that's not even possible. IT was cute at first, and I still like that he cares about April but... that's about as far as it CAN go. Of course that's not even speaking SCIENTIFICALLY O.o **

**You do NOT want it scientifically explained, trust me. So yah she has a better chance with a human. This pair will come up eventually as the show progresses. I hope. Just as long as they keep Casey's character the way it is and not over do it.**

**Here's hoping.**

* * *

She was bored.

Not just bored, but Bored, bored. Like she could 'melt into a puddle' bored.

She was in her best friends home. Underneath, in the sewers. Alone.

Nobody was home, no turtles, no splinter, no nobody. She was alone and bored. not to mention still lonely. Doesn't alone mean that? Or does lonely mean that you NEVER have anybody and alone means you just don't have anybody at the moment?

She sighed.

_I am so out of it._

Her thoughts were even boring. How was that even possible?

She put a hand on her forehead.

_Why don't I get up and go somewhere, like everybody else has._

Yah, why didn't she?

_Oh that's right, because I don't like going places alone._

Well that made sense. Despite what the turtles thought of her, April was a pretty much a social outcast in school. Sure she could look ok but her grades and way of keeping to herself... sort of made people label her as unpopular.

Nobody wanted to hang out with this weirdo.

Except five weirdo's themselves. Maybe that's why she got along with them so well.

_Ugh, I seriously need to get a life._ She moaned to herself letting her head fall back on the low couch she was sitting on.

It was silent...

Very silent.

_Nothing and nobody around, just me and... me_. She sighed again.

"Why is my life so corrupted and lame at the same time?" She asked out loud.

She missed her dad. She wanted a normal life, filled with friends, normal friends. Not that she didn't appreciate her abnormal friends but still, she wanted normal outings, a normal family, a basic normal life.

But...

Like that would ever happen.

She wasn't even entirely human... well technically speaking she would have been if her mother hadn't been tampered with. Her head began to hurt. She didn't like thinking about it.

She wanted a normal life so badly that it only turned out to be ten times more impossible to be normal than before. She wasn't even sure what she was exactly.

"Well at least I'm not green." she commented out loud, "Or hairy." She smiled slightly to her self.

That felt weird. Smiling. She didn't do that to much did she? Only when the rare occasion presented itself. RARE, being the key word here.

"I wish I was someone else." She suddenly said out loud again.

_Great, now I'm was talking to myself... unless you count air as a conversation partner. Yah air... that's a good one._

"Ugh get a grip on your self April or someone's gonna think your crazy." She scolded herself.

"Pffft, to late. I _already_ think your crazy."

April opened her currently closed blue eyes.

_That voice... I know that voice... of course I do I only just heard it last night. Then who the heck belongs to that voice?_

Why couldn't she think of it? What was wrong with her mind? Why didn't she turn around?

"Red? You ok?" The voice again.

"Fine, fine... who are you? And where are you?" She surprised herself, she knew who it was, she knew where he was... why didn't her brain let her say so?

"Aw come on O'Neil, is this because I accidentally lost your favorite text-book? Though how anyone could even HAVE favorite text-book is past me." She felt him grab the back of the couch and flip himself over, plopping down next to her.

"Um... you did what?" Her brain started to function. _Finally,_ she thought breathlessly. _Man that was weird?_

_Like everything else was normal. Tuh._

"Which book was it?" She questioned not turning her head yet.

"The annoying Trig. one." His voice stayed even, as if that was the most average thing to say.

"You... why? How DID YOU LOSE IT?" She couldn't keep her voice from rising. Now how was she supposed to pass Trig. without a text book!?

"Um, on accident." She felt him back away slightly.

"Let me guess, it was sitting on your table where I last left it, you got feed up and threw it out the window right,?" She crossed her arms refusing to look at him.

"Pretty much yah... 'cept I didn't throw it out the window... I had my sister do it for me." She could practically feel that smirk.

That's it. She was just too bored for this. Boredom equals irritation, irritation equals a need for some ventilation, ventilation equals well what she was about to do...

"CASEY JONES, YOU ARE SO IMMATURE SOMETIMES, YOU KNOW THAT!" She jumped to her feet in front of him, her hands on her hips, glaring down at him.

"Relax Red, you can have mine. I never use it anyway... as soon as I find." He gave her that slightly crooked smile that could form so effortlessly on his face and make her go all bubbly inside instantly. Though she hid it usually.

"You HAVE one and you never used it... ugh. Forget it." She suddenly felt to exhausted to argue. Why was she even arguing. It was a book. Nothing to big. She'd find another one. Plenty used ones in the lost and found. Or she could just go look outside Casey's house for it. It had to land somewhere around there.

_Who cares, why am I putting so much importance on this?_

She confused herself... _Must be the boredom, it's getting to me._

"April?" His voice again, this time soft. Genuine 'what's wrong' voice he used when he was worried about her.

She looked at him through her bangs. His dark brown eyes looked back. They could say just as much as his words could.

Strange thing about Casey, he looked like a regulate new York street punk but... he could actually be really insightful and reassuring. It was a weird combination, he could also through in some insanity, over dramatization and a fear of rats... yep he was original all right. Maybe that's why she felt drawn to him the first time. He just had that 'thing' Where he could be cocky and rude, as expected, then out of no where a good listener and protective.

_Maybe that's why I agreed to tutor him in the first place_.

"Nothing Casey, I'm just..." She sighed and leaned back into the couch, her head falling to the side until her chin rested on her shoulder.

"I'm just extremely bored, and boredom has caused me to think of... pretty tough things." Her eyes moved to his.

The concern was still there, "Bored huh, well why didn't you go out with the guys, or come find me?" He moved her bangs out of her eyes so he could see them better.

"I... don't know. I just didn't feel it. Maybe I'm just stupid that's why." She tried to give him a joking smile but it ended up sort of sad.

"Yah, if your stupid then I must be brainless." He smiled a real smile at her. This got a good reaction.

She hugged him.

He loved it when she did that.

"So... not bored anymore than?" He said in her hair.

She laughed lightly, it tickled, "Nope. How would that even be possible with you around?"

He pulled back slightly, putting their foreheads together. "Good point Red. Wanna go for pizza?"

She locked eyes with him and smiled coyly, "Nah, to much of that, gotta watch my weight, Chinese?"

He laughed, revealing his toothless gap which April though was cute in an original dorky kind of way.

"Whatever you want Red. Whatever you want."


End file.
